Dulce tentación
by osirisardlay
Summary: Candy es una simpática gordita que le luchará contra su dulce tentación para lograr estar bien con ella misma y con su dulce tentación masculina, interpretado por su marido Albert.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip...

5 minutos más, pensó mientras extendía su mano para apagar la alarma del despertador, sin notar que sólo la pospuso, se quedó dormida nuevamente.

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip...

─¡¿Pero qué carajos, es en serio?!

Quitándose el interfaz miró el reloj, ya pasaban de las 6 am. Todavía adormilada con su pijama rayado de dos piezas fue a la cocina a preparar café. Con taza en mano se dirigió hacia el vestidor del baño, sacó la báscula y, la llevó hasta su cuarto, puso la tasa sobre una mesita; esta vez muy decidida se paró sobre ella. Inhaló profundamente, para luego botar el aire en un soplido. Bajó la mirada y exclamó:

─¡Rayos Candy, 3 kilos en este mes...! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Vamos tienes que hacer algo al respecto! ─Se bajó de la báscula, seguidamente se paró frente al espejo, se desnudó y comenzó el auto escrutinio─ Vaya, vaya, pero que hermoso trasero ─Se dijo dándose una palmadita─. Y qué decir de estos hermosos pechos, ufff están de lujo. Y está grasita abdominal, mmmmm me sabe a tacos ja, ja, ja. Vamos Candy, no podes seguir obviando la realidad, no estás bien y lo sabes. Tu ansiedad por comer, es por la tristeza que vienes arrastrando desde niña. Sin embargo prefieres evadir la realidad en lugar de confrontarla. Está decidido, hoy comienzo con un cambio positivo para mi vida.

Después de explorarse y hablar con ella misma, tomó su laptop para empezar a buscar al mejor psicólogo de la ciudad. Concertó una cita con la secretaria para unas horas más tarde. Se alistó, saliendo decidida a pasar a consulta con el analista.

Llegó al edificio y ya para entrar al consultorio, las dudas se apoderaron de ella. Estaba por salir corriendo cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien, esa persona, le abrió la puerta; apenada no tuvo más remedio que entrar.

-¡Ni modo, ya estoy aquí! ─Tomó asiento, trató de relajarse, agarrando un folleto para empezar a hojearlo sin prestar atención a lo que estaba escrito ─esperó por 15 minutos, sin más pensó:"Bueno, al menos lo intenté, pero esperar me aburre y tengo más cosas por hacer".

-¡Señorita White, es su turno, la doctora la espera! ─expresó la recepcionista.

-¡Sí, claro, enseguida voy con ella!

Candy se sentía nerviosa, la ansiedad la hizo desear un refresco de soda y unas donuts con chispas de chocolate.

-¡Buenas tardes señorita White, un placer atenderte, soy la doctora Patricia O' Brien, pero puedes decirme Patty! ─Miró a través de los anteojos los hermosos ojos cafés de la doctora O'Brien.

-¡Mucho gusto doctora Patty! Mi nombre es Candice White.

-¿Puedo decirte: Candy?

-Oh, claro que sí.

-Dime Candy, ¿cómo te has sentido hoy?

-Pues con el resultado de mi báscula ya se lo podrá imaginar ─respondió desanimadamente.

-Es evidente que padeces de ansiedad. La comida es tu válvula de escape. Puedo saber: ¿A qué se debe tu ansiedad? ¿Qué te motiva a comer de manera incontrolable? No tengas miedo de hablar, estoy aquí para ayudarte, sólo ábreme tu corazón.

Candy sintió que su alma se estrujaba por los recuerdos que la invadían. Sin embargo, no se sintió preparada para hablar de eso. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer profusamente. La doctora Patty se sintió conmovida, pues en sus años de carrera no había visto un llanto más sincero que el de la bella gordita pecosa. Le alcanzó unas toallitas para que secara sus lágrimas.

-¡Tranquila Candy!, no te sientas abatida, en el momento en que te pienses segura me dirás lo que sientes, por el momento te voy a recomendar visitar a un excelente nutriólogo, su consultorio se encuentra aquí mismo en este edificio, de hecho si quieres ven conmigo te acompañaré a concertar una cita con él.

Ya más animada Candy aceptó seguir a la doctora, posterior a pagar la consulta a la recepcionista, ambas mujeres salieron del consultorio. Y se dirigieron a la clínica del Nutriólogo. En la puerta decía: Doctor Aliastear Cornwell, médico Nutriólogo.

-¡Pasa Candy, enseguida te consigo una cita con el doctor Cornwell para cuanto antes mejor!

Paty se anunció con la secretaria del doctor, el cual aceptó recibir a su colega. Minutos más tarde la doctora Patty salió sonriente, portando buenas nuevas.

-¡Candy, estás de suerte, el doctor Cornwell te tenderá justo ahora, así que puedes pasar con él, no olvides tu cita conmigo para el jueves de la próxima semana!

Candy no podía evitar sentirse alegre, todo estaba saliendo bien, sin dudar entró a la oficina del doctor.

-¡Toma asiento jovencita!, ¿cuéntame qué tal va tu día, cómo te sientes?

Un agradable doctor de oscuro cabello corto, sonrisa simpática y anteojos la recibió. Candy estaba asombrada pues el doctor Cornwell se veía muy joven. De manera rápida ella le echó ojo a los diplomas que tenía colgados en la pared y que lo respaldaban como médico Nutriólogo.

─Soy el doctor Aliastair Cornwell Ardlay, pero puedes llamarme, Stear.

Candy sintió confianza, le contó al doctor Stear sobre su deseo de bajar de peso, de cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios. Stear le sugirió un plan dietético, también le indicó hacer ejercicios en un Gym bajo supervisión de un entrenador profesional.

-Toma Candy, esta es la dirección del gym de mi primo Albert. Él es un entrenador profesional, si hubieras venido una hora antes lo habrías encontrado aquí o en el edificio por lo menos. Tengo por seguro que él te ayudará, lo llamaré ahora mismo para pedirle que te atienda personalmente.

Quedó en visitar al doctor Stear dentro de 15 días para revisar su progreso y para ayudarla con el plan dietético. Luego de salir del consultorio se dirigió a su restaurante favorito, pensó en consentirse una última vez, antes de ponerse en control dietético estricto. De entrada pidió una deliciosa sopa azteca, comió costillas de cerdo en salsa agridulce, también unas papas al ajillo, un arroz blanco con hojas de perejil y cilantro, acompañó su comida con refresco cola más una cerveza, todo estaba delicioso pero no podía faltar su postre favorito, unos buñuelos de maíz rellenos de crema pastelera bañados en almíbar de café. Qué feliz se sentía Candy al comer tan suculento festín. Terminando de comer sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y más que relajada lo fumó. Seguidamente, subió a su automóvil y se fue a su casa, iba en camino cuando sonó su celular, era su mejor amiga.

-¡Dime Flammy!, ¿qué quieres? No, esta tarde no te podré acompañar al casino y a ninguna de tus aventuras, debo reunirme con el instructor del gym "Gorila'z". Sí, así es querida, ya me decidí a bajar de peso. Oye sí, gracias por el ánimo... Ciao te veo mañana temprano.

Al llegar a su apartamento se recostó, quedándose dormida hasta media hora antes de su cita en el gym. Fue al sanitario, luego de hacer del dos de manera vigorosa y abundante, tomó un baño rápido, se puso su ropa de hacer ejercicio y salió rumbo al Gym, antes se detuvo en el camino para comprar unas donuts y un café con crema de avellanas.

Se quedó fuera del edificio del gym, aún atragantada con media donut en la mano, de repente frente a ella estaba una joven de sexi cuerpo viéndola con repudio de pies a cabeza, asqueada le dijo-: ¡Oh! ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente grasa acumulada en tu enorme trasero para que sigas tragando de esa forma? ─Candy abrió grande sus ojos, no podía creer lo que esa joven le decía sin reparo alguno.

-¡Espérame Elisa, voy contigo! ─De un automóvil último modelo se bajaba un joven, un rubio apuesto de aspecto y de voz dulce.

-¡Date prisa Anthony, al parecer Godzilla se soltó y está dispuesta a devorarlo todo! ─exclamó Elisa echándole una mirada despectiva a Candy, mientras le paraba la cara...hummmf.

Candy, decidió no darle importancia a las crueles palabras de esa chica, no sería la primera vez que alguien se burlara de manera cruel de su sobrepeso.

Al terminar de comer su pequeño refrigerio entró al Gym y buscó al señor Albert, quien sería su instructor personal.

Al ver al hermoso y escultural hombre la saliva se le hizo agua. El estómago le rugió como si tuviese necesidad de comer.

-¡Así que tú eres Candice White!, mi primo Stear, me habló de ti. Le di mi palabra que te ayudaré a ejercitarte. 

-¡Puedes llamarme: Candy!

─Ok, como tú quieras Candy. Con el plan dietético que te recomendó Stear y con la rutina de ejercicio adecuado podrás bajar de peso fácilmente! ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Candy?

El cerebro de Candy le gritaba: "Dile que parece un ángel... Dile que parece un ángel". Pero sin saber que preguntar, solo se atrevió a decir-: ¿Donde está el baño de chicas? Es que ya sabes, cosas de mujeres je, je, je.

-¡Claro Candy, sigue ese pasillo al final verás los baños! Cuando estés lista me buscas para comenzar el ejercicio de calentamiento

-¡En mi entrepiernas! ─dijo inconscientemente la rubia.

-Perdón, ¿a qué te refieres Candy?

-¡Lo siento digo que, me duelen mis piernas!, y, ¿si es muy necesario que me calientes primero?, digo que me enseñes los ejercicios de calentamiento primero, olvídalo ya se me quitaron las ganas de ir al baño, mejor vamos a calentarnos.

Apenada sus mejillas se ruborizaban por lo antes dicho.

"Señorita Candice, desde que te vi hoy cuando salía del edificio de consultorios, supe que eres muy especial". Pensó Albert sin hacer notar en su rostro la gracia que le causaba la simpática gordita pecosa.

Se dirigieron a una sala.

─Muy bien Candy, vamos a empezar con los ejercicios de calentamiento. Abre las piernas y estira tus brazos hacia el frente. Contamos 10 segundos por cada posición. Ahora estira tus brazos hacia los lados, contamos hasta 10. Vamos a calentar las Candy, estás lista para que comencemos con la rutina.

-¿Cómo, acaso el calentamiento no cuenta como parte de la rutina?  
¡¿Y si mejor seguimos hasta mañana?! De pronto recordé que tengo muchos pendientes por hacer y debo darles prioridad.

-¡Vamos Candy, no debes dudar! Menos darte por vencida antes de comenzar. Apenas calentamos 10 minutos, sé que para ti fueron intensos, pero verás que al final cada segundo valdrá la pena.

Las palabras del escultural instructor, convencieron a la gordita pecosa, motivada comenzó la rutina de aeróbicos que duró 20 minutos. A continuación prosiguieron con la rutina de máquinas y pesas que duró 25 minutos más. Cuando terminó, estaba exhausta, su cara aún más enrojecida y su sudoración era abundante. Casi de arrastras salió del gym, regresó a su apartamento. 

Sintió la tentación de comer un tarro de helado de vainilla y arándanos. Pero estaba decidida a cumplir su meta de bajar de peso. Después de darse un relajante baño de tina, se puso su pijama favorita.  
Comió medio sándwich de atún con un poco de ensalada y sólo tomó agua.

Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño, además del dolor de cuerpo también sentía necesidad de devorar todo lo que tenía en su despensa, pero no cedió pensando en el hermoso instructor, dejó pasar las horas, hasta que al fin pudo quedarse dormida.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

-¡Carajo, me duelen hasta las ideas!

Arrastrándose Candy pudo salir de su cama, sus piernas aún temblorosas por la agotadora faena en el Gym del día anterior, parecían no poder sostenerla más.

"A la mierda el Gym, no pasaré por esto".

El sonido del celular le indicó que tenía una llamada entrante:

─Hola Niel... Sí, está bien, ¿sabes qué? mejor ven tú, no creo tener ánimos para salir. Aquí te lo explico, traes el desayuno, golosinas y un refrigerio… Ok, aquí nos vemos.

Después de una reconfortable ducha y unas pastillas para calmar su adolorido cuerpo, se puso a hacer sus quehaceres, miró su agenda, cayendo en cuenta que sus vacaciones estaban prontas a terminar, sintió cierta satisfacción al pensar que esa sería una buena excusa para no volver al gym, aunque el horario en la concesionaria no fuera exigente.  
Ratos después Niel tocaba el timbre del pequeño departamento, ella con mucho entusiasmo recibió a su amigo, quien también tenía problemas de obesidad.

-Hola Candy. Traje Wafles con mantequilla y miel, huevos revueltos, tocino y crema deslactosada como te gusta, jugo de naranja, también panecillos dulces.

-¿Trajiste café?

-Rayos olvidé incluirlo en el pedido.

-Sabía que pasaría, así que preparé un delicioso y humeante café, ¿deseas que le agregue leche al tuyo? 

-¡Súper! tomaré café negro, bueno la primera taza, la siguiente sí le agregaré leche. Listo, ya está servido el desayuno, ¡date prisa Candy! 

La joven rubia pasó al comedor de la cocina con dos enormes tazas de café.

-Todo se ve delicioso, gracias por consentirme Niel.

-Sabes que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo Candy, eres mi mejor amiga, la que mejor me comprende, eres como mi hermana, en resumidas cuentas me llevo mejor contigo que con ella.

-Pero según me dijiste, Charlotte hace tiempo vive con su novio.

-Uhmmm, al parecer ya terminó con esa relación, ya lleva varios días en casa de nuestros padres, ella siempre muy linda, a la moda.

-Tienes razón ella es muy bella.

-Ahora dime ¿Cómo está eso que decidiste ir al Gym y hacer dieta con el apoyo de un nutriólogo?

-Pues tú sabes, son esas ganas de cambiar, producto del ánimo que nos damos a nosotros mismos, pero ya lo decidí, no seguiré más con eso, no pude dormir casi nada y mi cuerpo me duele demasiado ─explicó Candy mientras masticaba sus alimentos.

-Cierto, muchas veces me he sentido motivado para hacer un cambio en mi vida, al igual que tú a los pocos días me desanimo, vuelvo a la realidad.

-Sí, ya no trataré de engañarme más, soy esto que ves, quizás la misión principal de mi vida sea hacer reír a los demás, como sea parecen exageradamente felices cuando se burlan de mí.

-No digas eso, tú eres muy hermosa, eres muy dulce, si te conocieran mejor sabrían que no hay razón alguna para burlarse de ti, no llores más, por favor Candy. Dame eso, desde ahora no habrá más comida grasosa ni chatarra para ti, ni para mí, juntos demostraremos nuestro cariño apoyándonos para cambiar nuestra mentalidad, nuestro físico, creo que debemos intentar darlo todo, esa será nuestra meta.

-¡Niel! ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Claro que sí, Candy muéstrame el plan alimenticio que te recomendó el nutriólogo.

La chica se levantó de la mesa, sacó de su bolso el folleto que le dio el doctor Cornwell, entre tanto su amigo tiraba al bote los desperdicios del desayuno y todas las golosinas que había llevado.

Luego de leer el plan y de ponerse de acuerdo con Candy para comenzarlo, ambos chicos se fueron al supermercado, Neal se ofreció a pagar las compras pensó que era otra forma de mostrarle su apoyo a su mejor amiga, llevaron todo lo necesario para comenzar una alimentación sana.

Esta vez el compromiso de Candy era más fuerte, no quería defraudar a Neal, pues ella sabía que también eso lo motivaría a él, en su ánimo de cambiar su estilo de vida.

Esa tarde ambos prepararon la comida siguiendo las instrucciones del plan alimenticio, luego Niel motivó a Candy para volver al Gym incluso se comprometió a asistir junto con ella, en verdad eran dos amigos que se querían mucho, se sentían unidos por sus problemas de sobrepeso y autoestima.

-Hola Candy, bienvenida nuevamente. Espero que no tengas mucho dolor por los ejercicios de ayer.

-Hola Albert, oh, no, solo unas simples molestias pero nada grave. Mira, él es Daniel, mi mejor amigo, él también vendrá conmigo, al igual que yo quiere bajar de peso, ser más activo.

-Genial, te felicito por tu decisión, sin duda eres muy valiente Daniel.

-Gracias, Albert, de esta manera nos apoyaremos, por cierto soy Niel, deja el Daniel para mi familia.  
-Entonces cuerpos a la obra, vamos a calentar para seguir con la rutina de ejercicios.

Los chicos siguieron a Albert hasta la sala de aeróbicos, mientras caminaban Candy no podía desviar la mirada del hermoso y tonificado trasero del instructor, rápidamente hicieron ejercicios de calentamiento. Albert sugirió esta vez una sesión de aeróbicos de 20 minutos luego él procedería a guiarlos con los ejercicios en la sala de máquinas.

La pesada voz de la bella instructora de aeróbicos se le hizo conocida a Candy, sí era la irritante chica que el día anterior se había burlado cruelmente de ella. Por un momento pensó en irse del Gym, pero su compromiso con Niel la motivó a quedarse. Elisa al notar la presencia de Candy optó por practicar una rutina más pesada, incluso participantes con membrecía antiguas se quejaron.

-Creo que voy a desmayarme, Niel no podré soportarlo más.

-Vamos Candy, tu puedes, ya faltan pocos minutos para terminar esta rutina.

-Pensé que no lo lograría, mis piernas están en modo jalea, estoy empapada de sudor, en cambio tú te ves más relajado.

-Al parecer mi cuerpo recordó bien las rutinas de ejercicio de cuando practicaba fútbol en la universidad, ufff me siento súper, de hecho continuaré con otros 15 minutos de aeróbicos.

-Ni lo pienses, mis 20 minutos terminaron, así que solo esperaré a Albert aquí para continuar con él.

-Ok, te veo al rato.

-¿Qué te pareció la rutina de Elisa?

-En verdad fue extenuante, solo quiero irme a casa.

-Deja te ayudo a relajarte, ven conmigo, te llevaré a una sala más tranquila. Siéntate sobre esa colcha, piernas en posición de mariposa, manos en las rodillas, ojos cerrados cuenta hasta 10, bien ahora movimientos circulares con tu cabeza, lentos Candy, cinco movimientos para cada lado. Ahora brazos sobre la nuca y movimientos de mariposa en tus piernas nuevamente. Respira profundo y tranquilamente, haremos esto por cinco minutos. ¡Listo!, hemos terminado ¿Te sientes mejor? 

-De hecho sí, me siento lista para continuar. 

-Entonces vamos al salón próximo. Bien, escúchenme, los principiantes correrán cinco vueltas alrededor, los demás, ya saben que pesas tomar para la rutina.

Candy casi de arrastras terminó la quinta vuelta, sus piernas sucumbieron ante el cansancio, se fueron en falso y comenzó a tropezar, Albert corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla e impedir que impactara contra el piso, pero al quedar frente a la inminente caída de la chica, esta se prendió de su pantaloneta llevándola hasta abajo, exponiendo su masculinidad en todo su esplendor, por fortuna Candy quedó de rodillas y esto impidió que las demás se dieran gusto gracias al accidente. Los hermosos ojos de Candy no podían creer lo que estaba frente a ellos, pero el gusto duró muy poco, el hermoso y tonificado rubio rápidamente subió su pantaloneta, riendo apenado, ayudó a su alumna a incorporarse nuevamente. Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, esa tarde-noche al volver a casa, el guapo instructor revivía en su mente esa graciosa escena.

En tanto Candy súper avergonzada por su torpeza, los reproches y burlas posteriores de Elisa, decidió no volver más, le comunicó su decisión a su amigo lo cual creó un pequeño distanciamiento entre ambos.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, Candy regresó a su trabajo, cada día era normal para ella, por su parte Niel se mantenía en su deseo de cambiar, seguía una dieta estricta que le recomendó Aliastear Cornwell, el mismo doctor que atendió a su buena amiga, cada tarde iba al Gym, los pequeños cambios en su cuerpo ya se hacían notar, esto lo motivaba a seguir adelante.

-¿Entonces, Candy no volverá al Gym?

-Eso fue lo que ella me dijo.

-Que pena, es una chica muy linda y simpática.

-Creo que ella se siente muy avergonzada contigo por el incidente de la otra vez.

-Ja, ja, ja, sí, fue algo vergonzoso, pero no es para tanto, creo que nadie más que ella pudo verme ─Albert pensó: "No, no permitiré que ella se abandone de esa manera"─. Creo que entre los dos podemos ayudar a Candy a continuar con su cambio, si estás de acuerdo. 

-Claro Albert, tú solo dime: ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

A la mañana siguiente en la concesionaria.

-¿Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle? ¡Oh, Albert, eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Candy!

Continuará...


End file.
